123ringthebell
by SDgirl1991
Summary: Disclaimer: I dont own anything or anyone that is involved with the WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE. Stacy is a normal eighteen year old senior. She has a wonderful boyfriend, great parents, and great friends. She is one of the most likeable people in her high school. The only thing is she is dying and no one knows except for her and a blogger with the pin name 123ringthebell.
1. Chapter 1

"Please help me I've been having this pain in my abdomen for about a month now. I have been nauseated, and my bowels have been tar like. Also when I do vomit it looks like coffee grains," Stacy told the doctor. He was nodding his head. "I came in last month and they just told me it was the flu, but now it just got worse." Stacy was just tired of feeling like this all the time. She first thought it was the flu, and then she thought she was pregnant, so she took a pregnancy test and it came back negative.

"Stacy, the coffee like vomit is a good sign of blood, I want to do some blood work and some x-rays on your abdomen," Dr. Winter told me. "The tar like stool is also a sign of blood in the stool." He started to worry her as he was writing Stacy the order for the lab work.

"What do you think it is?" she asked becoming a little frantic.

"A GI bleed is my first guess, but you lost 15 pounds within a month so I want to do test just to make sure," he told her and gave her the paper. "Now when you are done come back here and I will read the test. " Stacy nodded her head as she was nervous as hell now. She went and got her blood drawn and they took three vials of blood for CBC. Then she had to urinate in a cup for a complete urinalysis. Next she went into x-ray and she had to take her Belly button ring out and take her shirt off and they got her set up for the x-ray. As soon as Stacy laid down she started to feel nauseated. She closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" the x-ray technician asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Stacy said sitting up hold her stomach. The technician grabbed an emesis basin and in the nick of time. As soon as she gave it to Stacy, everything in her stomach emptied into the basin. It was still coffee like colored which alerted the tech.

"I'm going to take this to lab," She told Stacy when she was done empting her stomach. The Tech left the room for a few minutes and then came back and had a wash cloth and had her lay down and put it on her head. I'm going to take an x ray of you laying on your stomach, then on your sides, and then one laying on your belly if possible."

"Okay," Stacy said now sounding miserable. They got the x-rays done and then Stacy went back to the room. Just then her phone went off. She looked and it was from her loving boyfriend Matt.

-Anything yet?- Matt

-Running test Dr. Winter thinks it's a GI bleed-Stacy

-Stace you are strong let me know as soon as you know something-Matt

-I will I love you Matthew Aaron-Stacy

-I love you to Stacy Annette-Matt

Just then the doctor came in and I put my phone away and I looked up at him and he did not have a good look on his face. He sat down and pulled his chair up to me.

"Stacy, I don't have very good news for you," he said and I looked at him.

"Yes?" Stacy asked now worried.

"You have Gastric Cancer, and it is processed a lot. We need to have surgery like today to try to catch it," he told her and Stacy heart stopped. The tears started running down her cheek.

"Am I going to die?" is the first thing that comes to mind.

"I can't say yes, and I can't say no, but I want to prep you for surgery right away. You will be in the hospital for at least a week for observations, so I will write you a note for school," he told her.

"Don't say why just say I'm hospitalized. I don't want people to know, what is going on. Not even my parents. Just is just how I wanted to spend my senior year," she stated as she whipped her eyes. She was 18 and can make her own medical choices. Dr. Winter nodded his head and then left the room. Just then a person came in with a wheel chair.

"Okay Miss Hale, I'm Kristin, I'm going to be the nurse to get you set up. Can I have you sit here and I'll help you get ready," she said and Stacy nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"Can I make some calls before?" Stace asked and Abby nodded her head.

"After I get you prepped," Kristin stated and Stacy was whipping her eyes. They got her into the operating room and had her change into a gown and Abby hooked her up to IV's . "Your surgery will be at 7:30pm so go ahead and make some calls. If you need anything let me know," Abby said and left the room. Stacy grabbed my Cell phone and decided to call my parents first.

"Hey Stace where are you?" her mom answered the phone.

"Getting prepped for emergency surgery at 7:30," She told her. The line went quiet and Stacy could hear her mom talk to her dad.

"Surgery for what?" her mom asked as she could hear shuffling around in the back ground.

"I have a GI bleed they need to repair it," Stacy said not wanting her parents to worry. She figured that it would be easier to tell them that then she has cancer.

"We are on our way honey, love you," she said and hung up. She then dialed Matt's number to let him know what is up. She and Matt have been dating for 2 years and very much in love. They talk about getting married when she graduates high school. He is a freshman in college and they see each other every weekend.

"Hey Baby what did you find out?" He asked.

"I'm getting prepped for emergency surgery," she said and the tears started rolling down her face. This is just not sinking in that she has cancer.

"For what?" he asked.

"GI bleed, is there anyway you can come, if something happens during surgery I want to at least tell you I love you to your face," she told her and tears rolled down her face faster. "I need a hug," she finally just started crying.

"I'm on the road now, I will do anything for you babe, I'll be there in 30 minutes, when is your surgery?" he asked.

"7:30," sue told him and looked at the clock and it is 4.

"I'll be there on time, stay strong Stace, I love you," he said.

"I love you too, please hurry," she said as her voice cracked from her crying.

"I will be strong," he said as she could hear the worry in his voice. Now there she was laying in the hospital bed alone. She turned on the TV and found on Spike that Marine 2 was on which was one of her all-time favorite movies. It made her smile and forget what was all going on for a second. Just then Kristin came back in and looked up on the TV and she smiled.

"Like that movie?" she asked.

"Love that movie. It just proves what true love is. People will do anything for the people they love," Stacy stated which made Kristen smile.

"Yeah," Kristen smiled. "I got to get your vitals and give you some medication how are you feeling?"

"Nauseated, scared of what the outcome would be. I want to make my senior prom in 2 months, but what if the surgery doesn't work and I die tomorrow I won't make it. I already have a beautiful dress," Stacy complained to Kristen and Kristin kind of frowned.

"I don't think you will die tomorrow, but I can't say that for sure. I will pray for you that you will be able to go to your senior prom," Kristen stated and Stacy smiled and whipped her eyes. Just then her parents came in and they looked worried.

"Stacy how are you feeling?" her mom asked.

"Scared," she stated. "But I think I'm good care where they will be able to help me." Honestly she didn't know if the doctors could help her but she is someone that she doesn't want people to worry about her. She tries to make horrible situations into better ones. Kristen left the room and her parents sat by her. Stacy went and grabbed her phone and then went on this website where she likes to blog sometimes. She needed to vent but didn't want anyone she knew to know about this.

_I'm eighteen years old and a senior in high school. I just found out I had stomach cancer. I don't want to tell my family, or my friends so they don't have to worry. To be honest I'm scared for my life, it sounds very serious. I'm going through surgery in a couple of hours and they think I have a GI bleed they need to fix. I just need to let it out that this is going on with me. I don't want any pitty commits, but I do fear I'm going to die._

_~blondie135_

Right after she sent it Matt came in and he went up to her and gave her a hug and she started crying on his shoulder and he sat down on her bed. He looked at all the monitors and she looked up and seen her blood pressure was lower than normal which worried her but she didn't want them to know.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale can I have a minute with Stace please?" Matt asked and my parents nodded and left the room. "Stacy what are you not telling me. Your crying and that is not you what is going on?"

"I'm just scared, the GI bleed is bad and they are lucky they caught…" Stacy started and then grabbed the basin and started throwing up. Matt started rubbing her back. She put the basin back on the table and she just grabbed her stomach and Matt laid down in the bed and wrapped his arms around her and she put her head on his chest and started crying. He started rubbing her back.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing," Stacy said and her parents walked back in and smiled when they saw Matt laying with her as she was laying on his chest. Her parents love Matt and would be proud for him to be there future son-in-law.

"Thank you for coming down Matt," her mom stated.

"I would do anything for her," he said and that made her smile. She looked at the clock and it was 7pm and she turned on WWE RAW and Matt just shook his head. "You and your WWE boys."

"I would love to meet Randy or The Miz one day," she said. Just then the nurse and the doctor came in and smiled.

"Okay we are going to start the anesthesia; you are going to go to sleep. This will probably be a 2 to 3 hour surgery, are you ready?" the anesthesiologist asked.

"Can he hold me while I fall asleep?" She asked and they smiled.

"Sure," he said with a smile and got her hooked up. The last thing she remembers is Randy Orton walking out to the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Stacy started to wake up and she felt a lot of pain in her abdominal. She started to moan some and she felt someone grab her hand. When she opened her eyes she saw Matt smiling at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked and she let out a little moan before answering.

"I'm in a lot of pain," she stated and let out a little moan again.

"I'll go get the nurse, I'll be right back," he said and kissed my head and left. Stacy got her eyes to focus and looked at the clock and it was midnight. She closed her eyes again and then heard something and looked towards the door and it was Matt and the doctor.

"How did it go?" she asked Dr. Winter while her voice sounded kind of raspy and dry. He looked at her and she knew something wasn't right. "Matt can you go get me something to drink please." He looked at her and then the Doctor and Dr. Winter nodded his head and Matt left the room.

"Stacy, I don't know how to tell you this but it was bigger than we thought. There was no way to remove the full thing. We can start chemo in a week or so, but we are going to have you recover in the hospital for a week for observations," he stated and the tears rolled down her face.

"Did it spread? Where is it?" she got out while she was crying.

"It's in your stomach, but almost your full of cancer, we want to see if chemo will help, we don't want you to give up hope yet," he stated.

"How much hope is there?" she asked looking at him stern and wanted an honest answer.

"If Chemo doesn't work I will say you have six months," he said and Stacy looked down and whipped her eyes.

"I still don't want anyone to know so please don't say anything. I don't want them to treat me different," I said and he shook his head.

Meanwhile Matt was standing outside the door listening in. He was shocked what he overheard about how Stacy had cancer. He had to leave and headed into the bathroom and started crying to himself. The person he loves is dying and he has to act like nothing is wrong. He couldn't handle it so he just left the hospital.

It was now 1 am and Stacy was wondering where Matt went with her drink. She grabbed her phone and sent a message to him.

-Matt where are you?-Stacy

-Sorry they kicked me out saying visiting hours were over I'll be back tomorrow after class I promise-Matt

Stacy took a deep breath and logged into her blog on her phone and seen someone commented on her blog. She opened it up and started reading it.

_Stay strong and you can get through anything. Why don't you want to tell your friends and family about this. This is something big in your life and it sounds like you need your friends and family near you right now. You are young and are full of energy you will get through this._

_~123ringthebell_

She read that and shook her head and decided to reply back.

_I'm trying to stay strong but the surgery didn't work today. It was worse than they thought. I don't want my friends and family to know quite yet. I don't want them to worry yet. When the time is right I will tell them. I hope I can fight this._

_~Blondie125_

Just then the nurse came in for something for pain. After she left Stacy closed her eyes and let the tear fall as she was for the first time scared for her life. She was young and had full potential, and had a scholar ship for medical school. And now she felt like everything she did in life was a waste. Just then her phone went off and it was an email saying someone commented on her blog. She went on the site again and seen who and what they said.

_I'm sorry that your cancer was worse than what they thought. If you need someone to talk to, look me up and I will listen, well-read since you will be typing. Tell me about yourself if you don't mind me asking? Do you have a boyfriend that would be supported through this time Any pets? Siblings? Favorite subject in school? Color?_

_~123ringthebell_

After reading this it made her wonder what made this stranger interested in her. Did she do something and now she is going to have a stalker. The pain pills finally set and she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kelly woke up crying. She did not know what hurt more, the surgery scar or her stomach. She went to call for the nurse and it hurt to move. She did manage to get the light on and she looked at the clock and it was 6am. It wasn't long until the nurse came in and it was Kristen again.

"Oh sweetie what's wrong?" she asked when she got close.

"So much pain," Stacy said and was trying to find a comfortable spot. "Can I get a pain pill and can you help me to the bathroom?"

"Of course, would you like your pain pill first or bathroom?" she asked.

"Pain pill please," Stacy almost demanded, but wasn't trying to.

"Okay I'll be right back," Kristen said and left the room. She went to grab her phone and seen she had a text message from Matt.

Hey baby, I'm not going to make it tonight, I'm sorry honey but something came up at school, tomorrow I'll be there-Matt

Okay I understand-Stacy

How are you feeling?-Matt

A lot of pain were I'm in tears-Stacy

Oh sweetie I'm sorry I wish I could be there-Matt

Me too but the nurse is coming back in I'll text you later. I love you-Stacy

Love you too-Matt

Kristen came in and gave me some pain meds through my IV. "Are you ready to use the bathroom?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah," Stacy said as she was still in a lot of pain. Kristen helped her out of bed and as soon as Stacy stood up she almost fell back down for being so dizzy. "I'm sorry I'm dizzy."

"Don't apologize, that is probably a side effect from the morphine," Kristen let her know as she helped her sit down and sat down next to her. "Tell me a little about yourself, what are some of your hobbies."

"I am or was the captain of the volleyball and basketball team. I am one of the most likable people in my class. My free time I spend with Matt my boyfriend, or with Jason, Sandi, and Kristie my best friends. Okay I like to try to go again," stated Stacy as she whipped her eyes and showed a little smile. Kristen helped her up and walked her to the bathroom. "Can I shower?"

"Not today, but I can help you clean up, we don't want to get your stiches wet," Kristen explained and Stacy sighed.

"Can I take one tomorrow?" Stacy asked.

"I think so," Kristen said as she went to look at her chart. "Yeah we can have you shower tomorrow but today the doctor wants you to take it easy."

"Then I'll just wash my face and put some deodorant on and call it good," Stacy told her. Kristen gave her a nice warm wash cloth and Stacy washed her face. After she was washed up Kristen helped her back to bed.

"If you need anything just call," Kristen said and left. Stacy wasn't feeling too much pain at the moment. She had some discomfort but nothing she could not handle. She went and grabbed her phone and decided to write that person back.

_Tell me about yourself if you don't mind me asking? Do you have a boyfriend that would be supported through this time Any pets? Siblings? Favorite subject in school? Color?_

_I do have a boyfriend named Matt, and we have been dating for two years. He has been acting kind of funny these last few days. He said he can't come today even though he promised. As for pets I have a fish. I am also an only child. My favorite subject in school would be Math I love doing equations. My favorite color is pink, I'm a real girl. Tell me something about yourself, for example are dating or married. What is with your name do you like watching wrestling. I love the WWE so if you do that is kind of cool. How old are you? _

_~Blondie125_

She started feeling tired now so she closed her eyes for a few minutes.

"Stace wake up," she heard someone say and when she opened her eyes it was Sandi, Jason, and Kristie.

"Hi," Stacy said faintly as she was still half a sleep but it brought a smile to her face.

"How are you feeling, we heard you had surgery last night," Jason stated.

"Yeah, a lot of pain but other than that okay," she said as she didn't want to tell them either.

"I hope you start feeling better, you being sick every day last week had to be miserable. Now maybe you can feel better and win prom queen in 2 months," Kristie stated.

"Yeah I hope so…" Stacy said and started falling asleep on them.

"You must be worn out," Jason said as they all started giggling.

"What time is it?" Stacy asked as now she couldn't even keep her eyes open.

"7:30 am we just wanted to stop by before school," Kristie stated and Stacy smiled.

"Will you let me know what there is for homework," asked Stacy.

"Yeah, but we better go, get well soon," they all said and left. Stacy heard her phone go off and she looked and it was the blog.

_I am married to the most wonderful women and together we have a one year old daughter who has the flu right now. I am 28 years old and I have a birthday coming up next month. I'm an April fools baby. With my name yeah I do like watching WWE. I don't get to watch it much because I travel for my job. My favorite color is Blue. So who are your favorites for WWE? Let me guess John Cena._

_-123ringthebell_

Stacy decided she was just going to write back right away.

_How long have you two been married? I'm sorry that your daughter is sick I hope she feels better. My favorites are Randy Orton and The Miz. I do not like Cena. Granted I do support what he does for the troops and make a wish, I just don't like watching him on TV. Hey since today Smackdown has a super show on tonight maybe we can blog about tonight's show if possible._

_-Blondie125_

Stacy thought it was weird her parents were not here yet so she decided to call them up. It rang three times until her dad answered the phone.

"Hello," he stated.

"Hi daddy, are you guys going to come up?" she asked.

"Of course baby, your mom is in the shower then we are on our way up," he told her.

"Okay good," she said with a small smile. Just then Kristen brought in some breakfast for her.

"I'll let you go see you soon, love you daddy," Stacy said feeling scared again for some reason.

"Love you too babe," he said and hung up the phone. She looked at the meal and it was some juice, tea, jello, and some broth. Her face must have been funny looking because Kristen kind of laugh.

"You are on a liquid diet for the next two days," Kristen told her and Stacy wrinkled her nose.

"Okay," Stacy said in a sigh. Kristen left the room and her phone went off and she seen it was the blog again.

_We have been married for 2 years. I find it funny you like those two since most people I know like Cena. I'm more of a Punk and DiBiase fan. You know that sounds like fun to blog together during Smackdown. I'll get on about 6:45pm. This should be fun how are you feeling today?_

_-123ringthebell_

_I have been in some pain. I got told I'm on a liquid diet the next two days…YUCK :P! I don't mind those two people either. I think I'm going to need Smackdown tonight. As long as Randy Orton is on. I will be kind of depressed. _

_-Blonde125_

_Are you a crazy stocker that wishes they would come find you and marry you and leave there wives for them?_

_-123ringthebell_

_No I like watching them but I do know that would never happen. I know Randy is married and I don't wish them apart. I saw pictures of him with his wife and they are so cute together. With The Miz I know he is dating Maryse so I guess I don't want them to break up. As long as they are happy that's all that counts. _

_-Blonde125_

Stacy started to drink her meal and thought it was weird. She finished as soon as her parents got there and her mom came up to give her a hug.

"Ouch mom to hard," Stacy told her as her mom was squeezing her tight.

"Sorry honey. I'm sorry we weren't here when you woke up, but Matt said he would stay with you. Speaking of which where is he?" her mom asked.

"He had something with school. Hey can you guys bring my lab top and charger up here please," Stacy said as she thought it would be easier to blog with a computer.

"Of course," her dad said coming to give her a kiss on the head.

Throughout the day Stacy would be in a lot of pain or sleeping. She did set an alarm for 6:45 so she could be awake to watch Smackdown and blog with her new friend.

**Next Chapter will be mostly blogging. Please review. Have any idea who 123ringthebell is yet? Let me know if you think you will keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Stacy's alarm went off and she didn't want to wake up. She has been sleeping off and on all day. She finally got her eyes open and she seen it was already 6:45pm. She seen books and her lap top on her bedside table with a couple of notes. She grabbed the one that was on her books first.

**Stacy**

**You were sleeping soundly so we didn't want to disturb you. Your homework assignments are written down in your notebook. The teacher told us to let you know to take your time. We will stop by tomorrow to see how you are doing. Get well soon school isn't anything without you. Everyone keeps asking us how you are doing. Well see you tomorrow**

**Love**

**Jason, Sandi and Kristie**

She then opened her notebook and seen she had a lot of homework she missed today. She will work on it while she watches Smackdown and talk to her new "friend". She then grabbed the next note and seen it was from her dad.

**Stacy Annette **

**You were sleeping so well so your mother and I did not want to wake you. We brought your laptop off. Your mom and I decided to go to work tomorrow so we will stop by after work. If you need anything don't hesitate to call.**

**Love **

**Mom and Dad**

Stacy went to scoot up in bed and pain struck her down. She then realized she had to use the bathroom. She then put the nurses light on and took a drink of her water which did not settle and she started to throw up. She was pleased to see that it was not black but it still did not look good. The nurse walked in as she was still being sick. She looked up and seen the nurse role her eyes and sigh. Stacy finished throwing up and the nurse snatched the basin out of her hands to go empty it.

"Can I help you?" she asked and seemed like she had an attitude.

"Yeah, I need to use the bathroom and I would like something for pain," Stacy said looking at her weird.

"We will use the bed pan with you. And I will have to check your chart to see if you can have something for pain," she stated.

"I am not going to use the bed pan I want to go in the bathroom," Stacy snapped.

"You are too, you are too week to get up," the nurse stated.

"No Kristen took me earlier! Just take me to the bathroom and let me get back to bed so I can watch my show at 7!" Stacy said getting agitated. The nurse huffed and helped Stacy out of bed and then started rushing her. "Don't rush me I'm still sore."

"That is why you should have used the bed pan," she snapped as she left the room. Stacy waited for her to come back for five minutes and it was now 6:55 and she did not want to wait any longer. She slowly got herself up and slowly walked herself to the bed. Half way there she got a sharp pain which almost took her off her feet. She bent down and did not know if she could move on her own. She started to cry as the pain was unbearable. Just then the Dr. Winter came in her room.

"Miss Hale what are you doing?" he asked as he went to grab her.

"The nurse I have is such a bitch. She tried to get me to use the bed pan and then gave me attitude when I got in the bathroom and left me in there for five minutes. I decided to take myself back but half way I got a sharp pain and I can't move," Stacy cried and now having trouble breathing.

"Put her arm around my shoulder and use me as support," He told her and she did as she was told and it was hard for her to move to the bed but Dr. Winter took his time with her. He got her lying down and comfortable. "I'm going to check you over okay and then we will give you something for pain." Stacy nodded as she was in so much pain now. He started to check her over. "Stacy your stiches are starting to pop open I can't have you walk or stand for a few days. I'm going to order a catheter and you on bed rest. Your oxygen level is only 86 percent so I'm going to put you on some oxygen. I'll send the nurse in to do all of that."

"Can I please have a different nurse," Stacy asked.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll be back tomorrow to check you over have a good night," he told her and left the room. Even though she was in a lot of pain she turned on her television to Smackdown and turned on her computer and got onto her blog.

_Are you on?_

_-123ringthebell_

_Hello?_

_-123ringthebell_

_Did you cancel on our date?_

_-123ringthebell_

_Everything okay someone answer me_

_-123ringthe bell_

Stacy felt bad that she wasn't on, on time. She smiled that this guy cared so much about her. She then logged on and wrote back.

_I'm on. I'm sorry I wasn't on, on time. Having a bad evening, I hurt so bad that I'm in tears. I guess you didn't need to know that. I turned on Smackdown just on time. I see Wade Barrett coming out and I can't wait to watch him wrestle Santino. My money is on Wade. _

_-Blondie125_

She hopes that he didn't give up on her getting on but it wasn't long until she had a reply.

_I'm sorry you're having a bad evening. I'm just glad you're okay. I'm sorry but my money is on Santino I think he might be able to pull it off. So how are you having a bad night? Your boyfriend hasn't text you anything happy?_

_-123ringthebell_

Stacy just remembered she didn't check her phone. She grabbed it and when she looked she had no miss calls or text message. This made her feel upset that Matt hasn't text or called her. She went to text him.

-Hey baby how are you? –Stacy

She then looked up the television and Santino got the cobra connected and got the pin. She was in shock that he actually won.

_I'm just in a lot of pain and have a bitch of a nurse. My stiches are coming undone where I'm on bed rest now. I just checked my phone and no Matt has not text me yet today. I'm starting to worry now that I won't make it to my prom in 2 months :'(. I can't believe you were right about Santino winning. I would never put my money on Santino. Who do you think will win this one Ziggler or Sheamus? _

_-Blondie125_

As soon as she sent that message a new nurse came in and smiled at her. "Hello my name is Issy, I'm going to put the catheter in and hook you up to some morphine," she said. Stacy looked up at the TV and it was advertising.

"Okay," she said kind of nervous. The nurse got her set up for the cath and it was very uncomfortable. After they got it placed she then hooked her up to the morphine.

"Can I get you something else?"

"Can I get something to eat? I am starving. I don't want liquids, I want actual food," she stated.

"I can get you pudding, Jell-O, or ice cream. I'm sorry but you can test regular food tomorrow," she stated and Stacy sighed.

"Ice cream," Stacy said and Issy smiled and walked out. The fight started and Stacy wasn't enjoying it this much her stomach started to turn. She tried to ignore the feeling and went back to her computer and then opened her homework.

_Sheamus all the way! I'm not a huge Ziggler fan. Matt? Is that your boyfriend? I hope you start feeling better where you can make it to your prom. Every girl should make it to her senior prom. I'm sure who ever you're going with will make that night special. So tell me about yourself. I take it from your user name you are blonde. What are some off the things you and your friends do? _

_-123ringthebell_

Stacy shook her head and took a deep breath as she looked up at the TV and seen Sheamus was winning, but Ziggler kicked out at 2. She started working on her homework as she watched the TV and thought what to write back to this person. It was about 2 minutes and she decided to write back.

_I want Ziggler to win sorry. Yes Matt is my boyfriend and I just text him and he hasn't text me back yet which makes me even more upset. UGG! No I'm not a natural blonde I'm actually have black hair. And yes that is natural. My friends and I go to movies, bowl, go out and party sometimes (Don't tell my parents lol). I'm not the skinniest girl I got curves and I'm okay with that. Oh look Sheamus won will you stop that. Did you read spoilers somewhere ? I am an honor student in school and get along with everyone. Tell me about yourself._

_-Blondie125_

Just then Issy brought me some ice cream, and she looked at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Stomach is upset I'll be fine thanks for the ice cream," Stacy said and Issy didn't leave at first.

"If you need something let me know I'm here until 6am," Issy stated. Stacy nodded and then Issy left.

_Haha no I didn't read the spoilers I just know how to pick the good ones. Now Miz TV with the guess host Randy Orton. I got to go use the bathroom I'll let you know more about myself when I get back. I'll let you know when I'm back._

Stacy started finishing her homework and then she heard the song voices and she smiled and looked up at the TV and seen Randy Orton walking out. She was excited because her two favorite people were now in the ring. She was watching it carefully as The Miz was interviewing Randy and Orton was getting upset. Stacy thought to herself that Randy was going to RKO The Miz and somehow they were going to get a match together. It wasn't long where Randy went for the RKO but The Miz reversed it and gave Randy the Skull Crushing finally. Even though she is a bigger Orton fan it made her smile. It wasn't long where Booker-T came out and made a match for those two next after the break. During the commercial break Stacy worked on homework and tried eating her ice cream and she started feeling worn out again. She was going to force herself to stay awake to watch this match because she wanted to know who will win. She put her homework away and grabbed her phone and she still had nothing from Matt. She decided to call him to see what was going on. They always talk every day.

"Hello," he said sounding frustrated.

"Hey babe, I miss you," Stacy said and she could tell in her voice she was not right.

"Hey sorry been busy today, how are you?" he asked.

"I don't know I'm sorry if I bothered you I just missed you, I'm not having a very good day today," Stacy said and she heard Matt sigh.

"Why? You just have a GI bleed," he said and Stacy sighed.

"Yeah just have a lot of pain and on bed rest. Are you coming tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there about 9 tomorrow morning," he said and he sounded like he didn't want to come.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just didn't do well on a test. Been thinking about you all day can't concentrate," He told her and she couldn't help but smile a little. She looked up and seen The Miz won and she wasn't sure if she was excited or upset. She put her head down of the bed a little and realized she was so warn out already.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow I think I'm going to go to bed," Stacy stated.

"Okay good night," he stated.

"Good night love you," she stated. And he hung up and never said love you back. He has never done that even when they were fighting. It made her start wondering what the hell she did to make him that upset. She went and looked at the computer and seen she had a message.

_I'm back I'm sorry took a shower, what did I miss?_

_-123ringthebell_

_The Miz won. I don't know how, I wasn't paying attention._

_-blondie125_

_Are you okay? _

_-123ringthebell_

_I will be I am going to sleep have a good night._

_-blondie125_

_Night sleep well_

_-123ringthebell_


	5. Chapter 5

**One month later **

_Stacy and that guy still talk but they email each other now. They talk almost every day now and she knows a lot of things about him and he knows a lot about her. He knows her name and he said his name was Keith. He also states he is on the road all the time because he is a truck driver. She felt like she could tell him anything but she did worry that she might be telling him too much._

Stacy was finishing her second dose of Chemo. Her hair started falling out so she bought a wig that looked like her normal hair and shaved her head, and now wears that. She still hasn't told anyone, her parent just think she goes in for check-ups. Even though she isn't supposed to she drives herself to her treatments and then goes to school. She finished and made and appointment for next week and then left. She felt so warn out this time. She made it to school at 11pm and went to math class. She put on a smile on and acted like nothing was wrong.

"Hey Stacy how was your appointment? Jason asked as she sat next to him.

"Good, I didn't sleep well last night so I'm ready for a nap," she said laying her head down on her desk.

"Excuse me I'm sorry for teaching in the middle of your conversation should I stop so you can let the whole class know what is so important?" Mr. Calvin stated.

"No sorry," both Jason and Stacy said giggling to themselves. It was about fifteen minutes later when there was a knock at the door and everyone looked and it was Stacy's parents.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your class but can we talk to Stacy real quick?" Her dad asked and the teacher nodded and she got up and walked in the hallway.

"Hi mom and dad what is up that it couldn't wait until after school?" Stacy asked as she yawned.

"We just got the doctor bill from your appointment last week. It says that your appointment was Chemotherapy. What is that about?" her mom asked.

"It must be wrong because I went in just for a check-up," Stacy lied as she was now worried. The worry feeling made her stomach upset more than it should.

"So we decided to call Matt…" her mom started and she felt a small relief because Matt doesn't know anything. "And he told us he overheard you talking to the doctor that day of your surgery saying that the cancer is worse than they thought. Honey why didn't you tell us?" her mom asked going to grab her hand and Stacy pulled it away.

"This is why, I don't want people to feel bad for me. I figured when I get worse and I had to start missing a lot of school I would tell everyone. That explains why Matt has been acting funny the last month. He didn't know how to act around me.

"Honey how do you feel?" my dad asked as my mom was whipping her eyes.

"Some days are better than other, but today I'm just warn out because I had Chemo today. I'm fine, and yes my Cancer is bad but I don't want people to treat me different," Stacy stated as she started tearing up now. She was upset that her parents found out.

"Well we are going to punish you for not telling us the truth. You are going to start losing your hair soon we should go buy you a wig," her dad told her.

"Actually this is a wig I started losing my hair after the first treatment so I shaved it off and got a wig," she said looking down.

"I think you should come home and rest dear. Chemo takes a lot out of you," her mom stated. "Steven honey go get her bag and we will take her home.

"No mom I'm fine, if I had to miss school each time I felt horrible, sick, warn out, or thought I was going to die, I would have missed work the past month. Let me live my life as normal as possible," Stacy said as the tears rolled down her face.

"But…"

"No buts mom I'm fine, I'll see you at home if you want to take my car fine, I'll get Jase to give me a ride home from school," Stacy said giving her parents her keys and then walked back into the classroom and looked everyone looked at her as she whipped her eyes and sat in her desk.

"Everything okay?" Mr. Calvin asked.

"Yes, sorry carry on," Stacy said as she sniffled. "Jase can I get a ride home?"

"Yeah sure," he said looking at her in concern. The tears kept rolling down her face and her stomach started to turn. She got up and ran out of the room to the bathroom and she didn't get sick but she felt like she was going to. She pulled out her phone as she just sat on the bathroom floor in the fetal position and seen she had an email. She opened it up to read it.

_Hello Sunshine,_

_How did treatment go today? Write me when you can I need to talk to someone. I can talk to my friends at work about it because of the situation. _

_-Keith_

_Hey Snowflake_

_It will have to be later, something is going on at the moment, and I'm I school. When I get home this afternoon and get everything all situated I will email you. _

_-Stacy_

She put her phone away and whipped her eyes and then washed up a bit. She looked in the mirror and seen the pain in her eyes. She took a deep breath and walked back to the classroom and everyone looked at her.

"I'm sorry I thought I was going to be sick," she said and then the bell rang for them to go to lunch.

"Stacy can I talk to you?" Mr. Calvin asked.

"Okay?" she questioned as they waited for everyone to leave the classroom. She walked up to his desk and he pulled up the other chair and motioned her to sit down.

"If you need more time on homework or help please let me know," he said and she looked at him.

"Why would I need more time?" Stacy asked acting innocent.

"While you were talking to your parents the principal called and told me about your situation. Where is it located?" he asked.

"Why did he tell you, I don't want anyone to know it's my business," she said crossing her arms. "I am going to act as normal as possible, now if you don't mind I am going to go to lunch." She got up and when she walked out the door Mr. Calvin touched her shoulder.

"It's okay to ask for help, and the principal said he told all your teachers," he told her and she moved her shoulder and walked away to lunch. For lunch she got some juice and a sandwich. She sat down at the table and pulled out her phone.

_Snowflake_

_I am at lunch now so if you get this and need to talk I'm ready._

_Stacy_

"You are like always on your phone anymore. Are you and Matt like deeply in love?" Sandi asked.

"Not Matt, but speaking of which I got to call him." She said and dialed his number.

"Hey babe," he said answering his phone.

"You knew all this time, is that why you been acting funny around me?"

"I didn't know how to act I'm sorry. Your parents called and I decided they needed to know. They sounded so worried," he stated.

"You should of talked to me about it, now all the teachers know, and I didn't want anyone to know," Stacy stated and there was a sigh on the phone.

"Why? Don't you want anyone to know?" he asked.

"Because I don't, I got to go I'll talk to you later," she stated and just hung up on him. She seen she had an email and so she opened it up but looked up when she felt like people where staring at her.

"What was that about? What do the teachers know?" Kristie asked.

"I'll let you guys know after school. Jason is giving me a ride home," I said and they all nodded.

"Okay," they said and she looked back down at her phone.

_Sunshine_

_My wife and I are having some problems. Nothing serious but she has been very moody lately. I asked her if she was pregnant again and she snaps at me thinking I am calling her fat. I don't know what is going on with her. When I ask her what is wrong she just think I'm calling her moody. When I left for work last night she rolled her eyes and states of course you have to leave. That is all you do is come home and then leave again. I have a drug test coming up and I'm almost tempted to fail it so I can be home for a while. I just don't know what to do. I don't expect you to know what to do but I just needed to tell someone. _

_-Keith_

_Snowball_

_Don't fail your test that can be on your record for a long time. I don't know what you're going through but maybe when you are home next time you can take her out to a romantic dinner and talk things out. I don't know much about your wife but the way you talk about her you sound like you really love her. _

_-Stacy_

Stacy looked up and took a bite of her sandwich and it tasted nasty so she scooted it away. She seen a few girls stare at her and point which was an odd thing for her. Even though the two that were pointing are two she wasn't fawned of, and the feeling was mutual they never talked bad about each other. She got along with everyone why are they pointing at her. Just then they walked up to her and they both looked sad.

"Hey Stacy we over heard one of the teachers talking, we are so sorry. If there is anything we can do please let us know," Sheala stated.

"You can start by not saying anything I don't want anyone to know as the whole school is going to know by soon," she stated and took a deep breath.

"We do have one curiosity though," Natalie told her.

"And that is?" she asked and they looked behind her and nodded. Next thing Stacy knew her wig was being ripped off her head.


	6. Chapter 6

"Everyone it is true!" shouted Natalie

"What the fuck," Stacy snapped as she covered her head. Everyone just stared at her as she was now bald. Her friends looked at her with their mouths wide open.

"Stace what happen?" Kristie finally stated.

"Yeah Stacy why don't you tell everyone why you are bald," Sheala laughed.

"Why are you being so mean? I've never done anything to you?" Stacy stated as tears were now streaming her face.

"Because you are running against me for prom queen and I will do what it takes to win," Natalie stated.

"I didn't even know I was nominated, I got to late today," Stacy snapped.

"So are you going to tell everyone why you are bald?" Sheala asked. Stacy looked around and seen everyone looking at her. She didn't want them to know so she ran out of the lunch room crying. She got to a private bathroom and slammed the door and made sure it was locked and sat in the corner and cried into her knees. She pulled out her phone and seen she had two messages.

_Maybe your right. I'll try that maybe it's she just need some alone time with me. I have tomorrow and Friday off. If you don't hear from me, my wife and I are having romantic weekend. (My weekend). _

_-RKeith _

_Shit sorry about that R it was a typo . _

_-Keith_

_I just want to disappear._

_-Stacy_

She whipped her eyes and took a deep breath and decided to face the music. If she didn't want to be treated different she had to act the same. She walked out and a lot of her classmates where around the bathroom door waiting for her to come out. Her friends were up front.

"Stace what is going on?" Sandi asked her. Stacy took a deep breath and looked at everyone.

"I have cancer? I was diagnosed when I had the "GI bleed". I didn't want anyone to know because I don't want to be treated differently. I will let you know my cancer isn't very good, but I'm hoping to overcome it. So yes I was losing my hair so I shaved it. I've been wearing a wig for a month now," Stacy stated and everyone looked at her.

"Stacy why didn't you tell us?" Her friends said together and coming up to her.

"Do you need any help?" Sandi asked.

"Should you be carrying those books?" Jason asked.

"And this is why I didn't tell anyone I don't want people to feel sorry for me, I'm fine," Stacy stated.

"You don't have to act so strong," Kristie stated.

"Why not if I give up it's just going to make me more miserable then what I am, now if you don't mind I'm going to class," she said and walked up to Brad, the guy who had her wig, and snatched it out of his hand. "Happy now for what you did?" Stacy put it back on and straightened it out and went to English class. The rest of the day at school was a living hell for Stacy. Her teachers kept giving her special treatment and she hated it. It was finally the ending of the school day and she was so stressed out because of how everyone is treating her. She found Jason and he smiled at her and they walked out to his car. When she stepped outside she just got that nauseated feeling she has been getting all day from the Chemo so she stopped.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Chemo takes a lot out of you I'm just warn out today," she told him.

"Maybe you should of just stayed home."

"No I want to live my life as normal as possible," she said and walked passed him. She is very hard headed and stand for what she believes in and she believes she can be as normal as possible. She got to his car and go in and it was a quiet ride home. She was upset because she and Jason could talk for hours about random things, and now that her secrets out he acts different towards her. He pulled up to her house and parked the car.

"You want to come in and play some video games?" she asked him trying to be normal.

"No not today do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure thanks, see you then," Stacy grabbed her book bag and walked into her house where she seen her parent sitting on the couch.

"Stacy Annette come here!" her dad demanded and she rolled her eyes and walked into the living room and sat in the chair. The chair was so comfortable her whole body just relaxed.

"Hi mom and dad," she said.

"You look horrible dear, we have been talking about how you look like you have been losing a lot of weight, and not eating like you use to. At first we thought you were on some kind of nasty diet, and now we know you have stomach cancer, why didn't you tell us?" her mom said and a panic.

"Because I didn't want you guys to worry. I'm worried enough for everyone but I am trying to stay strong. I have a friend I talk to everyday that knows everything that is going on with me. But you don't know him because I met him online. And before you go on about telling people about your person problems on line is a horrible thing to do he makes me smile. He is married and love his wife so much. They have a one year old daughter which is so adorable. I've seen picture of her. Just let me deal with this stress the way I need to, and you guys not worry about me," she explained to them.

"We are your parents we have every right to worry," her dad said to her.

"So how long am I grounded for then because I didn't tell you my own medical health?" she said looking them in the eyes.

"How long are the doctors giving you?" her mom asked as she was in tears to even think about her daughter dying.

"Depends if the chemo works or not mom, they are doctors they can't see the future," Stacy said and got up and went to her room and slammed the door. She then went and grabbed her computer and opened her email, and she had 5 new emails.

_What is going on?_

_-Keith_

_Stacy is everything okay?_

_-Keith_

_Stacy? Don't do anything stupid._

_-Keith_

_Please tell me your just busy and that is why your ignoring me._

_-Keith_

_Hello?_

_-Keith_

It made her smile that he cares so much about her. She hit reply to send him a message.

_Never mind, I'm sorry I never replied back I was in school. So did your wife agree to a romantic dinner with you to talk out her problem? I hope everything works out with your wife._

_-Stacy_

She then pulled out her phone and seen she had a text message from Matt. She went to open it and just stared at it.

-Stace call me when you have time. We need to talk.-Matt

She was wondering what that was about so she went and dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey," he answered.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Get ready in five minutes I'm coming to pick you up and we are going on a date. It has been so long and it is my fault so I'm going to make it up to you," he said which made her smile.

"Where are we going?" she asked putting on some new clothes.

"Surprise but I'm on my way and will be there in five minutes so be ready. I'm not waiting for anyone," he said and she laughed.

"Good, I'm almost ready see you then, love you Matt," she said.

"Love you too," he said and they hung up the phone. She seen she had another email and she opened it up.

_She did, and I'm sorry for all the messages. Why don't you tell me what is wrong? _

_-Keith_

_I'm going on a date for the first time in like a month with Matt. I'll email you later._

_-Stacy_

She fixed her wig and went down stairs and her parents were smiling at her. "Weren't you guys just mad at me?" she asked.

"Matt told us earlier he was going to take you out so have fun," her dad said and then Matt pulled up in his black pick-up truck. She smiled and walk to his pick up and he smiled at her as he got out.

"You look amazing I love that skirt on you," he told her and then leaned down to give her a kiss. She could feel something different in this kiss. It felt so right. He opened his truck door for her and helped her up like he always did. He go into the driver side and he drove off. He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers and she scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her. It was like the good old times before she found out about the cancer. He pulled up to a park and helped her out and they held hands and headed over toward the swings. He had her sit down and she smiled and bit her lip. He then went on the sidewalk that looped into a circle and started running. She couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. He got back to the front of the swings and slowed down and looked at Stacy and smiled and then ran right into a sign. It wasn't very hard though. Stacy got up and ran over to him and bent down.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Stacy Annette this is how we met two and a half years ago. I was jogging as you were on the swings talking to your friends. Your beauty struck me and I ran right into this very pole," he said sitting up and helped her sit down. "I asked you out and you smiled and bit your lip and told me yes. Now today I would like to ask you… Stacy Annette will you marry me?" he said pulling out a ring. It was beautiful. Stacy smiled and tears of joy fell from her eyes down her cheek.

"You still want to marry me even though I kept this secret from you?" she asked.

"Yes I love you more than anything if we can get through this, we can get through anything, so what is your answer?" he asked.

"Mathew Aaron I say yes," she said and he slipped the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around her and they started making out. He stood her up after they broke off the kiss and he walked her back to his pickup and he took her to the local café to get a bite to eat.

"I'm happy you said yes, I was worried since you were mad at me earlier," he told her as they go seated.

"I just wished you talked to me about it," he said and he smiled.

"I should of and I'm sorry for not doing that," he said. The waitress came and she took their orders. "How was school?"

"Everyone knows now, some jerks came and confronted me about it after over hearing some teachers and pulled my wig off. The teachers treating me like I'm fragile where I'm going to break if I have to have my homework done on time. My friends are treating me different, I just wish no one knew again," she complained and then yawned.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Warn out, I had Chemo today and I am not taking it easy like I'm supposed to after treatments. But I'll live," she said with a smile.

"If you want to get better you are going to have to start taking it easy," he told her.

"I will when and if I get worse," she said and Matt looked down not liking the idea that she could get worse. "Oh I'm nominated for prom queen."

"Sweet, that is sure exiting I'm sure," he said.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. It is the first time in a while where she just felt happy. Stacy tried to eat all her food even though she wasn't too hungry since Matt paid for it. After the date Matt took her home and walked her to the door. He leaned in for a kiss and she kissed back. She waved bye to him and then walked in.

"So?" her mom said as Stacy closed the door.

"I said yes," she said and her mom and dad smiled. Stacy went up to her room and changed into her pajamas and grabbed her computer. She laid down and opened up her computer and started to do homework. She then seen she had an instant message since it was logged into her email.

-how was the date?-Keith

-He asked me to marry him-Stacy

-And you said?-Keith

-YES!-Stacy

-Congrats you deserve to be happy. But can I ask what happen at school today that had you so upset?-Keith

Stacy then explained to him what all happened and he said he wanted to come and kick everyone's ass for hurting her like that.

**We are going to find out who Keith is soon. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy all week. I don't work the weekend so I'm hoping to finish this story by tomorrow maybe tonight enjoy and please review!**_

**(3 weeks later 1 week before prom. "Keith" found out that His wife was mad at him because she saw the emails. He showed her Stacy blog and explained to his wife and now she completely understands. Stacy even have talked to her a couple of times and she seems so sweet.) **

-Prom is next week and I have my dress, its pink, and my flowers, but I need to find an up-do wig.-Stacy

-That sounds exciting. You should have a blast. Question if Matt wasn't in the picture who would your dream guy to go to prom with?-Keith

-My dream guy that I know would never happen, but it would be Randy Orton or Mike Mizanin -Stacy

-haha you know who my dream girl would be?-Keith

-Who?-Stacy

-My wife, no one can replace her-Keith

-That is sweet-Stacy

-I can be so how are you and Matt doing? And how are you feeling today?-Keith

-Matt has been acting weird again, and I'm feeling good today. I got all my homework done so this weekend is just going to be used for relaxation. But people do tell me I may be acting fine but they can tell I'm hiding the pain, fighting the tears, and have a lot of fear-Stacy

-is it true?-Keith

-Maybe -Stacy

Truth is that this week she has felt horrible this last week but she didn't want to tell anyone. She has only missed school twice because she got put in the hospital those two days as she became dehydrated and warn out. She doesn't want to miss anymore school since her senior year was almost over. She has one month left and she was going to graduate.

Just then her phone went off and it was Matt.

-hey Matt is calling me I'll be back later-Stacy

"Hey babe how are…"

"Stacy we need to talk, I'm outside," he told her and hung up. This sounded serious and she was concerned what it was about. She went outside and felt so light headed as she stood there. Matt was pasting through the yard.

"Matt what is wrong?" she asked holding her head.

"Are you cheating on me?" he just came out and said it.

"No why what makes you think that?" she said staring at him and sat on the step of her door way.

"Those emails to that guy, you are always talking to him. And you never told me about it?"

"He was someone I blogged with when I first found out I had cancer and I didn't want anyone to know. We just became friends. Besides he is married and I have talked to his wife before. I'm sorry you feel like I'm cheating on you, but it is not true," she said as she started to feel really dizzy now. She grabbed her head and went to stand up to walk by him and the next thing she knew everything was black.

She started waking up and she realized she was in the hospital again. She rolled her eyes and slammed her head in the pillow. She then looked around and it was dark but she could make out that her parents were sleeping in the chair across the room and Matt was sleeping in the chair next to her.

She put the nurse light on and waited and the nurse happened to be Izzy. "Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" she asked.

"What happen and how long have I been out?" Stacy asked as her throat was dry.

"Only about 12 hours, and we did some test while you were out, I'll go get the doctor," she said with a weak smile and walked out the door. I took a deep breath and seen Matts hand was near mine so I grabbed it which woke him up.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey yourself, I'm sorry," she told her.

"For what?"

"I should of told you about this person I been emailing, it was more of an escape from reality for me when I talked to him," she explained as her voice was all raspy.

"I should of asked instead of jumping to conclusions. I did go get your laptop and seen he was messaging you so I did let him know what was going on," he told her smiling.

"Matt you are wonderful thanks, I love you."

"I love you too, now stop talking your voice sounds horrible," he said laughing and I just smiled.

It wasn't long until Dr. Winter came in and sat by Stacy.

"Hey Miss Hale how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Warn out, voice hurts," she said and he nodded.

"I got the results of your test and I don't have very good news for you dear."

"What?" she asked all panicked now. She could assume what it was but she didn't want to believe it.

"Your Cancer is spreading more into your stomach and has almost taken over you entire stomach. The only way we could try to cure it is if we do a total gastrectomy. You would take 10 weeks to recover and while to get your normal life back together. Now we talked to your parents while you were out and we could set up an appointment to do so on Friday," Dr. Winter stated.

"No, my prom is this weekend and I want to go to it. Is there anyway we can reschedule it?" she was almost begging.

"Yeah, we are going to keep you here until Friday though for observations and then Monday we will check you back in and Tuesday we will give you the surgery. Everything should go well and then hopefully you could live a normal life after everything," he stated. "Do you have any questions?"

She had a lot of questions going through her mind but didn't know how to state it. "No," she said and he nodded and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It will be okay, and you have every right to be scared," he said and walked out.

"Babe?" Matt said and Stacy shook her head and started to cry and cry hard. He got up and she moved over and he crawled in bed with her and held her as she cried onto his chest. Matt started whipping his eyes as the tears escaped as he hated seeing her like this. He wanted to help but he knew there was no way he could.

Her parents woke up after hearing something and seen that Matt was holding Stacy.

"Your awake honey," her mom said coming up to the bed.

"The doctor talked to her," Matt told them and her mom rubbed her back.

"Are we doing it Friday?" she asked.

"No Tuesday next week I'm going to prom," Stacy said turning to look at her mom.

"Honey what is more important, prom or your health?" her dad asked.

"I want to enjoy my prom, what if something goes wrong with the surgery, I would at least like to do one last thing before I'm laid up for a long time or before I die," Stacy snapped at him.

"Vern, I see her point we should let her go," her mom stated.

"But Julie you think its best?" he asked.

"I do," her mom said. "But I think we better head out and we will be back tomorrow," her mom stated and kissed her head.

"Get some sleep sweetie," her dad said and kissed her head to.

"I will love you," she said as she whipped her eyes.

"Love you too," they both stated and left the room.

"Matt it is 2 am, maybe you should head home, I'm okay go ahead I'll see you tomorrow," Stacy told him.

"Are you sure, I will stay with you?" Matt told her and she weekly smiled.

"Yeah," she said and. He leaned in or a kiss and she kissed back and he left and now she is by herself. She grabbed her laptop and opened it up and opened her email. She smiled when she had one from Keith.

_I hope you feel better hit me up when you can_

_-Keith_

_I'm scared, it got worse . They wanted me to go throw total gastrectomy on Friday but I told them I am going to my prom even if it is the last thing I do. My surgery is now set for Tuesday. But to be honest I don't want to do it._

_-Stacy_

**I want to thank google for the different types of treatment for gastric cancer. Just a reminder I don't own anything in this story except for Stacy and her friends and family. Vince owns the WWE and The WWE Superstars own themselves. **


	8. Chapter 8

It is Saturday and it was the night of the prom. Stacy was all dressed up and she looked beautiful in her pink dress. For the first time in a long time she felt pretty. She was at the gym as they were getting ready for the grand march and Matt was still not there to escort her down.

-Where are you-Stacy

-Traffic is horrible if I'm not there on time just walk down and I'll meet you afterwards I'm sorry -Matt

-it's fine-Stacy

She was almost in tears how could he be running late he knew how important this was to her. She looked around the gym and looked at the parents and they waved and smiled. She looked around and there were a couple of people in the crowed that looked familiar but she could place on where she seen them.

"You look beautiful Stace," Sandi said coming up to her.

"Thanks I feel beautiful, but Matt isn't here," she complained.

"He'll get here, don't give up complete hope," Sandi told her.

"Hello beautiful ladies, Stace we are going to make sure we have the time of our lives tonight, and if Matt isn't here I'll escort you down," Jason said as his date Sarah looked at him.

"Thanks Jase," she said smiling. Just then the teacher came around and round up all of the students to get to the back of the gym. Stacy's class was only a class of 20 and the junior year class only had 15 so it wasn't a very big school.

"Hey Stace we need to you go last, and you look beautiful by the way," Mrs. Kendal stated.

"Okay and thanks," she said confused. The grand march was going quickly as she was getting closer to the front and Matt was still not here. It was making her very nervous because she did not want to walk down alone, and if she had to walk down alone, he is not going to hear the end of it. She got all the way to the front and he still wasn't here.

"Just wait dear, go right here I'll let you know when to go out," the principal stated and she looked at him like he was crazy. That is not how prom worked. But then it gave Matt time to get here. She took a deep breath as the principal smiled at her. "Okay go," he said and she shook her head and faked a smile as she was thinking of every way to yell at Matt. When she walked out the curtain all her class mates were lined up at the end of the gym.

"Stacy Hale escorted by Randy Orton and Mike Mizanin," they announced and Stacy's eyes got huge as they each came on each side of her dressed up in a suits. Her hands went to her mouth and she bent over in excitement and went back up.

"Oh my god," she said in shock. Her mouth dropped as they both put their arms out for her to wrap her arms around their arms for them to escort her down. She looked at them both in confusion and they both smiled at her.

"We don't bite, well I can't say much for Orton, but I only nibble," Mike stated which made her blush.

"I don't bite to hard, lets get you escorted down this grand march," Randy said with his deep voice and she smiling so big from this her face hurt. She put her arms through theirs and they walked her down and they posed for pictures and then got to a corner and seen Maryse and Sam in the crowed. They took pictures and she was as happy as she could be. Her classmates where clapping as they got to the end. I got out to the commons room and Matt was standing there smiling. Stacy was still in shock they where here and why there were here.

"You look beautiful," Matt said smiling at her.

"Stacy, are you okay?" Mike asked and Randy looked at her in concerned.

"How?" she finally got out.

"Hi Stacy I'm 123ringthebell, and we are Keith," Randy stated.

"Y-y-you mean I've been t-t-talking to you the w-w-whole time?" she stuttered.

"Me under the blog and then Mike and I back and forth when we made up a fake email and just put our middle names together," Randy said.

"Yeah I'm part of Keith Gregory," he said smiling.

"Oh my God thank you so much this is like a dream come true, but Matt how did you know?" she said finally getting words out.

"When I got on to tell 'Keith' you were getting brought to the hospital he asked for my email address. After you told them that your cancer got worse they emailed me. Of course I had to have proof so they gave me the proof I needed and I had to figure out away to get out of prom with you to make your dreams come true," he said smiling.

"Thank you I love you," She stated and gave him a hug. When she broke it off and when she looked back at the boys and Sam and Maryse where by them and Stacy smiled a little. She walked back over to them and smiled.

"Thank you so much for doing this it does mean a lot for you guys to come, I hope you guys have a good and safe travels," Stacy stated to Mike and Randy and they looked at each other in confusion.

"The proms over?" Mike asked.

"There is no dance or after prom party?" Randy asked and their girls just smiled and shook their heads.

"You mean you guys are staying for the whole thing?" Stacy asked with a big smile of hope.

"Well yeah we are your dates," Randy said and she smiled so big nothing could bring her night down now.

"Now Randal you behave," Sam said giving him a kiss.

"And no getting lucky tonight Michael," Maryse said giving him a kiss.

"You're no fun ladies," Randy stated as they both pouted.

"That goes for you too Stacy," Matt stated and gave Stacy a hug.

"I can't promise you nothing," she whispered to Matt and she smiled as he let go of the hug and smiled at her.

"You do look beautiful," he told her and gave her a kiss on her head. "Ladies," he said and both Maryse and Sam grabbed his arms as he escorted them out the door. Just then the music started and they Mike and Randy looked at each other and smiled. "

"So sunshine are you ready to dance?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," she said smiling as both guys grabbed a hand and pulled her in the gym.

During the dance they danced with her. When it came to a slow dance they took turns dancing with her. They hung out with her friends and they would all dance together during the fast songs sometimes. Watching Randy and Mike do the chicken dance was funny. She had to take pictures of that.

"You show those pictures to anyone we will hurt you," Mike said.

"Ooo I'm so scared," she said laughing.

"That's it," Randy said and they started chasing her as she was holding on to her camera. This was the first time in along time she has had a lot of fun and was not worried about anything. They got her cornered but she ducked out as she ran back over to her friends and hid behind Jason.

"Jase help me," she said laughing and he looked at them and looked at Stacy and smiled.

"I don't think I will win this one," he said and we all laughed. It was a slow dance right after that and it was Randy's turn to dance with her so he wrapped his big arms around her and Mike went to sit down. She was dancing with him and she started feeling weird. She was trying to ignore it but she couldn't.

"Excuse me," she said and then ran out of the gym she didn't think she would make it to the bathroom so she stopped at a trash can. She started to feel really weird but she wanted to enjoy this day. Randy and Mike came out and found her sitting next to a trash can.

"Are you okay?" they both asked at the same time. She smiled and pretended she felt fine.

"Yeah just too much excitement it passed," she said as she felt really shaky. She went to stand up but fell back down.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I just need to sit out a couple of dances and I'll be good as new," she told them. "Will you just help me up?" they nodded their head and each grabbed a hand and helped her up. Randy put his arm around her to steady her and they walked her to the bleachers. "I'm sorry, I was having fun."

"Don't apologize this is something you cannot help," Mike stated. Stacy bent over and closed her eyes. She took a couple of deep breath and she felt two hands on her back rubbing them up and down. She sat up and smiled at them. She ignored the funny feeling and looked at them.

"Ready this is the last dance I believe," she said and they smiled and both went out there and they both danced with her for the last dance.

"You do realize there will probably be picture on twitter with you too dancing with me at the same time," she said smiling.

"That's okay," they said smiling. The dance finished and Stacy was going to head to her car to go home and change clothing for the after prom party.

"No, we will take our vehicle," Mike said closing her door.

"I just going to run home to change," she said.

"Not if you feeling awful, Randy went to go get the driver," Mike stated as Stacy looked at him funny.

"It passed I'm fine," she lied.

"You are lying you told us on the computer that you try to act like nothing is wrong when all you want to do is curl up in a ball and cry," he told her and she looked down and had a small smile. We need to know you are okay or if we have to get you home or to a hospital," Mike said all worried and she looked at him and smiled.

"I'm okay, we will make it to the after prom party," she told him. "If it get worse I will let you know I won't die on you tonight," she said kind of laughing.

"It's not a joking matter," he said all serious.

"It's the only way I can get through this," she said and then a limo pulled up next to them and Randy got out and Stacy was in wow.

"We wanted your prom to be perfect," Randy said and helped her in the car.

Before Randy and Mike got in Mike closed the door while they were still outside. "I don't think she is feeling okay," Mike stated. "She claims she does, but then she said if she starts feeling worse she will let us know. She states she won't die on us tonight."

"I don't like that talk," Randy told him.

"Neither do I but what do we do? Act like nothing is wrong and hope she tells us," Mike stated.

"I guess so," Randy said opening the door and they got in and Stacy was throwing up in a bag.

"I'm sorry, but this is normal for me, I do this at least 3 times a week," she stated as she got out to throw away the bag. She came back in and they were looking at her in concern. "Guys as you read I got worse okay, no I'm not doing the greatest but I don't want you two to try to baby me. I want to enjoy the rest of my senior prom if I start feeling worse or something I will let you guys know, got it," she told them sternly.

"Okay, now how do we get to your house?" Randy said and the driver looked back at them. She gave them the directions and Mike and Randy just changed in the limbo while she was still in there which made her bite her lip and smile as she looked away and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Randy asked.

"I don't want to wake up from this dream," she said looking back.

"Honey this is no dream, this is your reality," Mike stated which made her smile even more. "You have a beautiful smile."

"You both have hot smiles and the most bluest eyes," she said and they smiled. They got to her house and she walked inside and got changed and when she looked in the mirror she can see why they were starting to worry. She looked worse from when she left earlier. Her face looks a little more boney. She knew she was dying slowly each day and started to wonder if surgery would even work anymore.

**What do you guys think should she have the surgery or just live her life the fullest until she dies? I have ideas but I want to hear your opinion. I'll be honest doesn't mean I will use the opinions just curious. **


	9. Chapter 9

**(I'm sorry it has been forever since I posted. I'm having trouble with the ending and been busy. Please keep posted and don't give up on this story. I'm feeling the ending is coming soon. Plz Review)**

She took a deep breath of the fresh April air. It was warm and smelled like rain. Her favorite thing is the world is rain. Well now that's her second favorite thing, her first favorite thing is this night. And it would be perfect if it rained. She smiled at the thought of it might rain as she got back into the limo. "You look happy," Randy stated when she got in.

"It smells like rain. I just love the rain," she said and they both looked at her and smiled. But she knew the smiles where fake.

"You guys please lets just have a good time, don't worry about me it's the last thing I want people to do," she said now her mood brought down a little.

"Can we ask you one question though?" Mike asked as Randy leaned in closer.

"I can't stop you for asking me a question," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you going to do the surgery?" Mike said and Randy leaned even closer.

"Randy if you lean any closer you are going to fall of your seat," she said giggling. "And I don't know yet, part of me says do it and find out, but the other part is like no your dying anyway no need to go under the knife. Just live my life the fullest before I die." She looked down as she thought of that, there isn't much she can do to live her life the fullest. She can't have kids, she could try to get married before but she wouldn't want to put Matt through that. If she has the surgery she could live her life get married and always adopt, which was something she always wanted to do anyway. She stared to think back and forth and started to tear up. She looked away as she didn't want them to see her cry. She didn't want them to feel sorry for her and that is not why she was crying. Just they were the only ones that asked her what she wanted to do. They were the only ones that knew she was second guessing the surgery, and they are the only ones that knew that she tries to act strong and didn't know how much more she could handle. And that question hit her breaking point.

She hid her face in the seat as he started to cry. She wasn't tearing up any more she was in the crying mode now. Mike went over and sat on her and moved her head over to his shoulder and she started crying on it. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his hand up and down her back. "I'm sorry," she said sitting up and whipping her eyes.

"Honey don't be, you are going through a lot," Mike stated.

"You always said to us you are going to hit your breaking point eventually, I think you just came to the realization that there is a lot more on your plate now that we asked you what you are thinking of doing," Randy stated.

"You guys are the only ones who have asked me what I thought, and the only ones that know how I really feel, and I feel bad for it if I knew…"

"If you knew it was us talking to you, you would of said anything, that is why the first time we talked and you said your favorite was us, I said I didn't like us so you wouldn't start getting suspicious. We like being treated like normal people and a friend that isn't with us just because we made a name for ourselves, that is why we enjoyed talking you about our life, and wanted to know more about you. It made us feel normal," Randy stated.

"I'm sorry," she said looking down.

"It's okay, but today I'm just Randy, and he is just Mike, your friends," he said coming over and giving her a hug.

"Thanks just Randy, and just Mike," she said and they kind of giggled.

"Now lets go have the time of our lives at this after prom party," Mike said and Stacy smiled and they got out of the limo and was ready to live it up. They got inside and there were games all set up for the first half of the night, and then a hypnotist for the second. They started playing the games and they had a bouncy optical course and Mike and Randy wanted to race on it.

"Stacy will you please be at the end to see who wins," Mike pleaded.

"Okay," she said and got at the other side. It wasn't long when the thing started moving like crazy with Randy and Mike pushing each other. They both got to the top at the same time and started pushing each other and they both ended up falling backwards back down. Stacy gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth but it wasn't long until you could hear them fighting back up it again. She let out a big sigh of relief as they both came down the slide.

"Who won?" They asked as they were kind of winded.

"Tie," she said as it was true. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah we fall from latters onto harder things then a bouncy pad you don't have to worry too much about us, but we must know who the winner is," Randy stated as the went back in line. This time they wouldn't let them on because they were to ruff on it. They tried to do the make us stay off thing but Stacy got over there before it got too bad.

"Hey Just Randy and Just Mike lets go play poker or something," she stated and they nodded and headed over to the poker table. After a few rounds Stacy went all in as she was feeling to worn out to play anymore and went and laid on the bleachers. Just then Jason, Sandi and Kristie came up to her.

"Hey are you okay?" Kristie asked and she smiled.

"Yeah just tired story of my life," she said with a smile.

"We are glad you came," Sandi told her.

"Me too, hey can I ask you a favor but don't tell either of those too or they will freak out," Stacy asked.

"Okay," Sandi stated.

"Can you get me a bottle of water I'm in pain and I need to take one of my pills but I can't move," she said as she was feeling weak.

"Yeah I'll be right back," she said and Kristie went with her.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked as he sat by her and raised her head to put it on his leg for more cushion.

"I will be, but if they find out I can't move or in pain they will have me in the hospital faster than you could say 911," she said giggling a little.

"You scare me when you're like this," he told her.

"Scares me too," she said looking up at him with a worried face. It wasn't long until they got her the water and they all helped her sit up to take her pill and Mike noticed it and nudged Randy as they quit and went over there.

"Are you okay?" they asked as her friends were around her.

"Yeah just tired, you know not use to staying up this late, but once the hypnotist comes I will wake up and have fun," she said trying to act like she was fine.

"And why are they helping you sit up?" Randy asked and he sounded upset and worried and you could hear it in his deep voice.

"Because I'm tired, I'm fine, I made a promise with you in the limo if something is up I will let you know," she told them and they rolled their eyes, sighed, and nodded their heads. "You guys have fun I'm just going to relax," she and everyone looked at her.

"Really I'm okay, I'm just going to relax, when I get some energy I'll come out to join you guys. Jason, Sandi, and Kristie, take Mike and Randy and show them how to race a gold fish," as she wanted just to be alone for a few minutes.

"Okay, come on," Jason said looking at her funny and they all left. She laid back down and started to tear up because she was becoming scared. She has never felt like this before but she wanted to enjoy her senior prom. She wasn't sure what would happen at the end of the night but she knew she probably will end up in the hospital by tomorrow morning.


	10. Chapter 10

It was five minutes and she finally got herself together as she didn't want to her friends, Mike, or Randy sees her crying. She sat up slowly and whipped her eyes and stood up. When she stood up she felt so week and light headed but she was hoping it would pass and she started to walk. She got over to where they were racing gold fish and it was Mike vs. Kristie. She stood next to Randy and he put her arm around her and she was happy because it steadied her quite a bit. She wanted to cry because this was a dream come true and she wasn't even enjoying the fact she got to meet her two favorite superstars. She was more worried about just staying okay long enough to enjoy the after prom party. She then started thinking about something else and she step away and then started crying. Randy saw her whip her eyes and walked over to her as she was leaning against the wall and slid down.

"Stacy are you okay?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah just thinking," she told him.

"About?"

"That if it wasn't for my cancer you guys wouldn't be here, this is just a pity date, and it was the last thing I wanted," she stated and Randy put his arm around her and pulled her to his shoulder.

"Stacy that is not true, I wrote to you at first because yes of the cancer thing, but then we started talking about things. You know more about Mike and I then our significant others do. No one knows that Sam and I were having problems, and I'm sure no one knows that you were accepted into World Wrestling Alliance to become a professional wrestler. We are here because we have become close over the computer and we wanted to make your senior prom special," he stated. She smiled and looked down.

"Well I might not be able to go to the school now," she told him.

"Maybe after the surgery you could, now lets go have some more fun," he said and she nodded. He got up and Stacy on the other hand couldn't. Randy grabbed her hands and helped her off and Mike was on his way over.

Everything okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah everything is fine," Randy said and Stacy smiled.

"Okay everyone the hypnotist is here everyone take a seat," Mr. Wilson stated. Everyone went to take there seats and Stacy sat between Mike and Randy. They seemed just as excited as all the students. The hypnotist started picking out people and Randy got picked. He didn't want to go but Mike and I forced him and he shook his head and went down there. It was great Stacy has not laughed that hard in a long time. They had to pretend to be rock stars and Randy started jamming out and singing and it was horrible. I made sure I recorded that. Then they pretended it was cold and randy curled up in a ball trying to warm up. Then it was too hot and he took his shirt off and a lot of girls went wild including her.

It was about 20 minutes into it and Stacy started feeling even worse than she was before. She laid her head on Mikes shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you okay?" she asked and she didn't answer at first. She couldn't answer. Before Mike could say anything else Stacy passed out and fell.

"Stacy!" he panicked and demanded the people next to them to move to lay her down. The hypnotist stopped and snapped everyone out of the trans and when Randy came back he seen Mike panicking and ran over there and pushed everyone out of the way.

"What happen?" he asked.

"She just passed out," he said and then went to find a pulse and couldn't find one.

"Randy," he said and Randy knew exactly what he was going to say.

Stacy was watching them panic next to them. She was sitting on the bleacher and she felt at peace. She didn't feel any pain and she like this feeling. She went and gave Randy and Mike a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you guys for coming to my prom," she said even though she knew they couldn't hear her and looked on the other side of the gym and seen her grandma that passed not to long ago. She smiled and got up and ran to her.

"Grandma I have missed you," she told her.

"Me too darling, but I'm here to tell you it is not your time yet," she said.

"What do you mean?" she asked and then looked and saw Randy and Mike doing CPR on her.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO COME BACK!" she ran over there and tried everything to get them to stop but nothing would work. She looked at her friends and they were crying and Jason was holding Kristie and Sandi on both shoulders as he had tears rolling down his face.

"Guys are you sure it's a great idea to bring her back?" Jason asked and Kristie looked at him and smiled. She was happy where she was. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, take care of Kristie and Sandi," she smiled. It wasn't long until the paramedics go there and they ran over to her and got the cardiac defibrillator out and hooked her up. Now she was dead and embarrassed because her top was cut and everyone can see the scars and her bones just showing. She looked up at Randy and Mike and they were in shock on how smalls he was and how unhealthy she looked.

"Please don't," Stacy cried as they shocked her and it hurt her. "OUCH STOP!" she pleaded. They did it a few more time and she got back in her body.

"We found a pulse," they said and loaded her on the gurney and rushed her to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

Stacy started waking up and she wasn't in any pain at the moment. She finally got her eyes open and it was dark. She looked around to focus her eyes and when she did she seen a heart monitor going steady, an IV pole and to the other side she had a feeding tube hanging.

"Hello," she went to say but her throat was so dry she could hardly say anything. It scared her a little since she did not know what was going on or where she even was. The last memory she had was at the prom watching Randy make a fool of himself, or was that just a dream and that never happen. That scared her even more and she heard the heart monitor start beeping a little faster. Just then the light flipped on and it blinded her and she squinted to have her eyes focus on the light.

"Your awake," the nurse said in a whisper and a smile.

"How long have I been out?" Stacy got out sounding so raspy and the held her throat because it was in pain.

"Two months, it was weird it was like you were two stubborn to wake up. Your vitals were good and your brain activity was good, just didn't wake up," she said and Stacy smiled.

"I'm going to go get the doctor, and a few people that have been sleeping in the waiting room hoping one night you will wake up," she said. She then grabbed a cup and a spoon and spooned some ice into Stacy's mouth and that helped with her throat. The nurse left and then Stacy looked around and seen no one. She looked at the clock and it was 11 and she assumed everyone was sleeping.

The doctor came in not too long and smiled at her and sat on a stool and scooted over to her.

"I'm Doctor Sane I am glad you are awake," Dr. Sane started off.

"What happen?" Stacy asked.

"They thought they lost you at your party, you were feeling crappy and not telling anyone right?" he asked and Stacy frowned and looked down. "You went into cardiac arrest but they revived you. You had emergency surgery that same morning. We did not take out your stomach, we did a total stomach replacement. You have some friends in high places that will do anything for you. Your new stomach has accepted your body nicely. We are going to keep you on the feeding tube for a week. Then start weaning you off of it then hope in a month or so you can go home and live a normal life," Dr. Sane stated.

"Thanks," Stacy smiled and Dr. Sane nodded and walked out. As soon as he walked out her parents came running in.

"Stacy Annette your awake oh my," her mom said in tears and touched her hand.

"Mom and Dad I'm sorry," she said to them and her dad was whipping his eyes as tears where falling down his face.

"Honey why didn't you tell anyone?" her dad asked.

"Because I wanted to enjoy my prom, I'm sorry I didn't think I was going to die. I knew I would end up in the hospital that morning," she stated and her parents shook their head.

"Was it that important to you?"

"Yes," she said. "And I did have fun, I don't regret going," she said and her parents shook their head. "Who would have said if I stayed home this wouldn't of happened? At least I got to enjoy myself for a while," she argued.

"You're right dear, and if you were in bed sleeping it would have been too late," her dad stated.

"See at least I was around people," she said and her parents just whipped their eyes and then her eyes because she was tearing up without realizing it.

"We are going to go to the hotel now and sleep we will see you in the morning we are glad you are awake," her mom stated.

"Hotel?" she questioned and they just smiled and gave her a kiss on the head and left. What do they mean hotel aren't we in Omaha's Hospital? Stacy pondered to herself. There was a knock at the door and the nurse was coming in.

"Are you up for any more visitors? These two have been here every day," she stated.

"Yeah sure, wait where am I?" Stacy asked and she smiled.

"You're at the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center," she stated.

"This is like the best cancer center in the USA," I stated and she nodded. She left the room and Stacy started to think how there was no way her parents could afford this hospital. It wasn't long until there was a knock at the door and when she looked it was Mike and Randy and they walked in.

"Hey I'm glad to see those beautiful green eyes again," Mike stated.

"Even if they are full of tears, are you in pain?" Randy asked whipping his thumb on her cheek to remove the tear.

"No I just thinking there is no way my family can afford this place," she said and looked down.

"We have some things we want to tell you," Mike said and his voice sounded serious.

"Okay," Stacy stated looking in concern.

"First YOU PROMISED!" Randy stated.

"We feel guilty because we should have taken you in when we thought we should of," Mike stated.

"Next you said you weren't going to die on us, what the fuck you died on us," Randy yelled and they were both getting pretty upset with her.

"Next how long were you feeling that bad?" Mike asked.

"Well…"

"Don't talk we are talking," Randy snapped and Stacy eyes got wide. She felt scared and she knew Mike and Randy meant business. She started feeling guilty and did not realize that her feeling crappy that night was that serious, or that everyone would have been so worried.

"What were you thinking?" Mike asked.

"That's right you weren't thinking about anyone but yourself. You wanted to enjoy your prom but you didn't think about the consequences, or how it would affect everyone else," Randy snapped. They both had their arms crossed.

"On the plus side we are happy you survived," Mike stated.

"Yes we were so worried about you," Randy stated and came up to her and each gave her a hug and when she looked they had tears in their eyes.

"I am sorry, I felt like crap all through the after prom party. To be honest I knew I would end up in the hospital by the end of the night but not like this. I don't remember anything after watching Randy taking his shirt off," she stated.

"I took my shirt off?" Randy questioned which made Stacy and Mike both laugh.

"What did I miss in the two months?" Stacy asked them and they smiled and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Your graduation, and your name was said," Mike told her.

"I am now the heavy weight champion," Randy said and she smiled.

"I am the WWE champion," Mike said and she felt even happier.

"My two favorite are now the champions what could get better than that?" she asked with a smile.

"Sam and I are taking a break," Randy said looking down.

"Randy why?" Stacy asked all sad now.

"Because I would wrestle on Monday and Tuesday and come straight here afterwards because I felt guilty that we didn't get you in sooner," he stated.

"So it is my fault," Stacy said looking down. "If I wasn't hard headed I would have went into the hospital sooner and this would of never happened."

"Yeah basically," Randy straight out said.

"Randy I'm so, so, so, sorry is there anything I can do to help?" Stacy said now feeling really guilty this all happened. She never wanted Sam and Randy to break it off. She wasn't one of those crazy fans that wished that.

"There is one thing you could do," he said looking up.

"What?" she asked. "I will do anything."

"Remember that guilt feeling if you ever feel like you are going to die and let people help you. Sam and I are fine, I just wanted you to feel bad a little. That guilt feeling is how Mike and I felt after we thought we lost you. How were we going to face your parents or even Matt. They trusted us and then you die on us, that would have been perfect," Randy stated.

"That is a horrible feeling," Stacy stated.

"Yes it is Stace, now you go get some sleep and we will be back tomorrow. Matt is supposed to be coming down tomorrow again. He had some things he had to do for school before he could come down presently he will be happy you are awake," Mike stated.

"Okay, good night," Stacy stated.

"Good night," They both said and left the room.

**Please review and next chapter I believe will be the last chapter. Maybe there will be one more after that we will find out. Thanks for everyone who is reading and reviewing. **


	12. Chapter 12

**3 months later**

**Stacy hasn't seen Mike and Randy since she has left the hospital. She talked to them but she has been really busy with stuff that it never worked out for them to get together. **

Stacy was in the front row with her family and fiancée of a Monday night Raw. Of course these tickets were from here two good friends that just happened to be WWE superstars. She is doing wonderful and is acting like nothing happened her cancer is gone and her stomach transplant has not given her any trouble. She finished the homework that she missed while she was out and got her diploma last month in August. At the beginning of this month she started at the wrestling school that she got accepted into and her parents and Matt were supportive. Right now she is just learning anatomy and physiology. She also is learning basic moves but nothing too much yet. She hasn't performed any just watched.

It was the end of Raw and it was time for the dark match and _I Came to Play _cameon and they had the ring set up for Miz TV and Stacy was excited. she was yelling as he came out in his suit and my parents and Matt just clapped. They do not really like this stuff and Stacy could not understand why Randy and Mike asked them to come.

"WELCOME TO MIZ TV!" Mike yelled and everyone cheered. Stacy still hasn't got over that yet that he is now a good guy. "I have a special guest tonight or should I say special guests, secerety can you help the Hale family over the barrier please." Mike looked at them and smiled as he signaled them to come in. Her parents and Matt looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders. "Come on we don't have all night," Mike stated and they all went to jump the barrier now. Stacy felt nervous like it was the first time she has met Mike. She has never met his character so she thought that is why and that she is front of everyone. "Stacy it has been a couple of months since I've seen you and I must say you look a lot better. I mean last time I seen you this is what you looked like," Mike said and went to the big screen and for the first time Stacy saw what she actually looked like and she looked horrible in that picture. You could see all her bones and she had the feeding tube still in her nose.

"Is that when I was still unconscious?" she asked almost in tears on that's how she looked.

"That was a month after your surgery and you haven't woken up yet," Mike stated and Stacy looked down. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "There are some meet on your bones and your hair is growing back it's about time."

"I feel a lot better now," she told him.

"Are you sure," Mike stated looking her in the eyes and she looked down.

"Yes I am sure, I know I lied all that time but now I feel 100 percent better," she said and smiled big.

"Well do you mind if I tell everyone what happen with you as they are all staring at that horrible and terrifying picture of you," Mike asked.

"Can I?" she asked and he smiled and gave her the microphone.

"Hi, I'm Stacy Hale and I'm a survivor of Gastric Cancer, when I found out I had it I wrote on a blog I've always been on and someone started reply to it. We got really close even though my fiancé and I are madly in love, I just needed someone to talk to that wouldn't judge me. I never told my family what was going on. They just found out and confronted me about it. Two months later and my cancer got worse and I really wanted to go to my prom so I pretended that nothing was wrong and I was okay. When I got to prom my dates to my surprise were The Miz and Randy Orton. I ended up dying that night. I looked worse than that picture that night I'm sure. I didn't realize that I was that bad and I was in denile and I apologize go my family and friends for what I put you through," Stacy stated and she started to tear up as she started realizing that she was worse than what she was.

"We forgive you," her family stated and Mike smiled at her. He whipped they tears from her eyes and then the song _Voices_ filled the arena and the crowd cheered and I smiled and he walked out in just his bottoms on and I bit my lip as he got in the ring and he snatch the michrophone out of my hand.

"My name…. Is Randy Orton, and I want you two to shut up," he stated and people started booing and I kind of laughed. "Mike why did you let her go on and on about this, you know she doesn't like that."

"Because this is my show and I can do whatever I want," Mike stated. The crowed started chanting RKO and I got caught up in the moment and chanted it to.

"I see who you like more," Mike stated and Randy chuckled.

"Sorry got caught up in the moment," She stated. They got face to face and then the crowd went wild and John Cena got in the ring and got between them.

"Guys, guys, guys, this is not why you are here. You are here because you care about this young beautiful lady," Cena stated and then come up to Stacy and shook her hand. "It is nice to meet you, these two really do care about you."

"I know, nice to meet you too I guess," I said. "But what am I doing on Miz TV?" I finally questioned and everyone smiled.

"That is the question we were waiting for," Mike stated. "We started a fun raiser for you backstage and between all of the superstars and the wonderful WWE Universe fans we raised…" then there was a drum roll and every superstar came from back stage and then she realized there was a stand in the middle. Randy and Mike got there and on the count of three they lift the sheet. "We raised $500,000 to help you with your medical bills," Mike stated. Stacy and her family was in shock but thankful. Stacy started crying and went and gave Randy and Mike a hug and thank them. She then got out of the ring and went to all the other superstars and diva's and they all gave her a hug. Her parents went and did the same thing as she was in wow.

Just then the chairman music came on and Vince came out. He went up to Stacy and offered her a hug and she accepted it and was shocked. She felt so grateful and had tears rolling down her face of happiness. He grabbed a microphone and grabbed Stacy's hand.

"Stacy when you are done with school we are going to give you a contract and you will be a new diva for the WWE," he stated and she jumped up and down and gave him a hug. Stacy's life was all good now.

_Stacy never had any problems after the transplant. Her and Matt got married 2 years on the anniversary of the day they met. A month later she got signed with the WWE and she loved every minute of it. She traveled with Mike and Randy and Matt was okay with that. _ Three years later her and Matt adopted twins. A beautiful daughter named Anastasia Mae and a handsome son Alexander Curtis. There are days she wishes she could carry her old children but then is thankful she is alive and doing well.

**The end **

**(Thank you to everyone who was reviewing and reading this. I have an idea with another story but I don't know if I should right it or not. What do you guys think should I give it or try or not?)**


End file.
